Keep Truth To The Dreams Of Your Youth
by Always Juliet
Summary: It is the night that Sonny got engaged to Chad. Little did she know that her 11 year old self, already planned for it. Sonny finds four wooden boxes, that hold old dreams that are soon to come true.


**Well...Here you go. I wrote a love story.**

**...I came up with this all I my own...so:**

**I'm sorry if you wrote I story almost like this...I haven't been writing SWAC stories that much lately to know if someone already wrote it. SORRY!**

**...**

**Sorry! I just had to say that because I'm excited about this story! I love it!**

**~Juliet**

**...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sonny with a Chance, or I Love Lucy, or Crustacean Restaurant (I haven't even eaten there before, how could I OWN it?)  
**

* * *

Well, the day finally came. It was the night. Sonny couldn't believe it.

_ The _Chad Dylan Cooper had proposed to her tonight.

On the night of the anniversary of dating for 5 years. Chad had taken her to the Crustacean Restaurant, then drove her to the Condor Studios, where he proposed. Right where they first met, in the cafeteria. He had bought her a diamond Tiffany ring. Sonny is so sure that it cost him a fortune. But then realized that everything Chad buys, costs a fortune. Nothing a normal person could buy.

You see, Chad made millions off 'Mackenzie Falls', and was able to become a real actor in Hollywood. Being in be movies, and getting to go the the Oscar's. Sonny was able to become a great actress herself. But mostly a comedian, having her own talk show now. They were the young couple, of Hollywood, being only 20, and 21. Everybody wanted to get a picture of them together.

I sure that you would have thought that Sonny just got engaged that night, just by looking at her through the window.

She was spinning around the room in her baby blue sundress. Stopping every once in a while to admire her ring again. Then spinning some more.

When her mom came into the living room, and asked her if the date went well, Sonny screamed at her mom that she got engaged. Then seeing both of the Munroe girls spinning around the room.

By the time it was 1:30 a.m., Sonny and her mother were laying on the couch, watching reruns of 'I Love Lucy'. Not talking to each other much, just stopping to say 'I wonder if Chad, and I will be like that, Mom.', and 'Yeah. Maybe, dear.'

It was 2 a.m. now.

"Sonny, am going to go to bed, I have to go to work tomorrow.", Connie Munroe said, kissing her daughter on the head. "You should too, soon."

"O.K., Mom. Love you." Sonny said.

"Night.", Connie said. Then left the room, leaving Sonny with the T.V. shining light in her face.

After about a minute sitting there, she looked at her ring. "I can't believe it. I'm going to get married to Chad.", she whispered out loud.

Everything is going to go prefect. They'll get married, have children, and be like those other celebrities with children of their own, but many others they adopted.

But then she thought...

'I wonder if I have a pretty box to put this in? There is not enough room for this ring to go in my jewelry box. I will find a special little box to put this ring in when I go to sleep at night. Ha, I bet I have a little box in the closet, that I used when I was little.'

Sonny turned off the T.V., and softly walked to her room down the hall. Trying to be quiet, so she didn't bother her mother.

When she got to her room, she closed the door, and turned on the lights.

Her room looked the same as it always did, since she was 15, and came in Hollywood. The same sun posters on her wall, the same bed, with the same different colorful fruits on the comforter on the bed. The same desk, same guitar, same clothes, and of course, the same Sonny. Sonny just couldn't believe it to herself, that she was still the same. But then she would think, Chad must of loved her because she was still the same person she was when she was 15.

Sonny walked over to her dresser, and opened the bottom. That was where she kept all her knickknacks.

In it were:

Playing cards, jewelry boxes that were already fulled, little stuff animals, pictures of family, little glass figures of animals, people, or objects, her butterfly puppet, books, a stack of all her 'So Random' scripts, dirt, and a paper clip.

It may have not seem like much, but it brought some memories back to Sonny. Sonny ended up finding herself thinking:

'Wow. I haven't seen my butterfly puppet in years. Lucy and I would play with that when we were five. Its name was Butters.'

'I loved being on So Random so much. Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora were such interesting people to know. They are people that will never leave my memory. They had their ups and downs, but they were great people. They are, of course, going to come to the wedding.'

'Ha. The playing cards. Mom and I played Go Fish, all the way to L.A. I remember how I lost almost all the games and Mom was doing her victory dance, sitting.'

Sonny began to start crying, but quickly closed it, put the butterfly puppet on her bed, and walked over to the closet. She opened it.

A little box...a little box...a little box...a little box...

There!

She saw four boxes. All lined of on the top of the closet.

Colored boxes in this order: Red, Blue, Yellow, Black

'Hmm...' , Sonny thought. 'They are all made of wood, and have hearts on them. They all would be the perfect size for just my ring. I could just pick any. Kind of a game show.'

SO Sonny carefully grabbed the Blue box.

She set it on the floor and opened it.

Inside was a letter. It read on the front: To Sonny

So Sonny took the letter, opened it, and write it.

_Dear Sonny,_

_ I'm not sure when you will get this, but I hope that when you do, your getting married. You know me, and I know you. I'm Sonny too, but a 11 year old version. To refresh you memory, I want to tell you about myself._

_ I live in Wisconsin, with my family. My best friend forever is Lucy, my favorite color is the rainbow, I love making people laugh, I only want peace, I am in love with the boy Chad Dylan Copper from the T.V. show 'Milo Halls', and he is 12, I love to spin around in circles when I'm happy, I think that every animal should be loved, people find me way to bubbly, and I'm terrible at math. _

_ But the reason why I'm writing is because I scared to see the future. What will my life bring? I'm sure that the Sonny you are now, knows what my teenager years were like. Will I be able to have a happy life? Do you think that any boy will ever like me? Will I even be able to get around to reading this again?_

_Sonny, please make everything O.K._

_Love,_

_Sonny_

That made Sonny really cry now. She doesn't remember ever doing this, but when she thinks about, she knows she did.

She took the letter, and folded it back up, and put it by in the box. She set the blue box by in the spot it was before.

Then she grabbed the Red box.

Set it on the floor, like she did with the blue box. She opened it, and inside was painting.

The painting was a picture of a man and a woman getting married. It was a beautiful picture, that was painted by a 11 year old. You could tell, but to Sonny, it was worth a million bucks.

The bride was in a white dress, and was holding yellow flowers. She had her family all there to watch her. She had her engagement ring on her finger, and the groom was about to put her wedding ring on. Sonny knew, that the bride, was her.

The groom, was a tall man, very handsome. He had blond hair, and blue eyes. He was wearing a black suit, and looked as thou, it was the happiest day of his life. That he finally found someone that he really truly cared about. Sonny knew, that her 11 year old self, knew she was going to marry Chad.

Sonny slowly put the picture back in the red box, and put the red box back in its place.

Then she grabbed the black box, and set it on the floor. She opened it. Inside, was the wedding plan.

It read:

What I Want For The Wedding

1. Blue flowers all over.

2. A wedding outside.

3. Lucy must be the bride's maid.

4. I must wear Mom's wedding dress

5. I want a December wedding

6. The wedding cake must be a lemon cake.

7. No alcohol at the wedding, my teacher said it was bad.

8. Dogs are allowed.

9. My groom and I must kiss at sunset.

10. I want it to be perfect.

Sonny then said out loud, 'You got it, Sonny, I'll make sure that we follow these rules. It will be perfect.'

Sonny put the list back in the box, put the box back up, and grabbed the last box, the yellow one.

'I wonder what will be in this one.", Sonny said.

She opened the box, and inside was nothing. But a small note:

_This box is for me to put my wedding ring in, when I go to sleep at night, so I don't ruin it. _

Sonny smiled.

'Of course!', Sonny said, 'Of course this is what this box is for!'

Sonny closed the closet, and put the yellow box on her night stand. She checked the time: 2:39 a.m. Sonny sighed. She got into her pink nightgown, took of her ring, and went to sleep. She had nothing to worry about. Everything will be fine. Someone is going to watch over her to make sure it goes well.

Young Sonny will make this wedding perfect.

* * *

**REVIEW or there will be no wedding. **

**So Sad! ;'(**

**So review!**

**..**

**P.S. ...Was it O.K.?  
**


End file.
